narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Naruto Shingetsu: Blooming Reeds and Sprouting Bronze
Wind whistled through trees in a forest creating a placid environs. Parched fronds split as a young woman holding a scroll traversed the wood land. Discontinuing her motion, she flumped herself on a log after her and opened the scroll. "I doubt I'm correctly guessing the mechanics behind this anytime soon." she thought as she scribbled her hypothesis of the technique onto the open scroll. Kumoi walked into the forest with a grin on his face. He was always like this during this time of day, where he would go into a secluded region of the forest to train. As he walked into the region, he was blissfully unaware of the other presence nearby. Kumoi simply threw off his jacket and began do his daily regimen, beginning with his many, many pushups. "I might need to raid the library again for ninjutsu scrolls." she muttered to herself as she stood up and began to exit greenwood. As she withdrew she glimpsed a boy engaging in calisthenics. Judging his build, she could tell it was a uniform activity for him. Kumoi finally finished and got up. He hadn't even broken a sweat. He continued his his regimen; pullups, sit-ups, crunches, and a variety of exercises were completed. As he finished his regimen, he was somewhat tired. He looked around and noticed a girl his age in the distance. Kumoi, being the friendly child he was, waved at her, before jumping into the air and landing next to her. "Hey!" he began, smiling. "I'm Kumoi. You are?" "Kameko. Just passing by." she said with a self-conscious smile as her right eye regained its cyan tone. She then walked over to the boy as she attempted to gauge the time via the trees' shadows. Kumoi looked around before looking her in the eye. "So um, you wanna hang out? Yoru's at some thing with his dad." he asked her, still smiling. Kameko's uneasy smile became a composed one as she subtly tried to break eye contact with him. 'Sure, I still have time. Lead the way." she said as she wondered where she had heard the name "Kumoi" before. Kumoi smiled as he grabbed Kameko by the hand and dragged her through the village, which earned her some dirty looks from other girls her age. "So, you wanna go get some food?" Kumoi asked, still pulling her by the hand. "Cause I know this one place with this really tasty food." Kameko noticed her mates glacing at her as she moved faster to match Kumoi's tempo. "Perverts...hold the thought" she pondered as she took a quick glance at them and giggled at the hypocrisy of her thought. "So where are we heading?" "Hey! Kameko-san!" a white haired boy waved at Kameko from a distance. He calmly walked towards the two and greeted the other boy. "Hi, I'm Umarekawari." He outstretched a friendly hand towards the gruff individual. Kumoi rose a brow, examining the other boy. He sensed a familiar chakra in his eyes, a chakra similar to that of Yoru's. Kumoi only waved at the other kid, smiling. "Woah, your name is really long and weird." he responded nonchalantly. "But Kameko can't play with you right now. We're going to go eat somewhere." "The boy seemed ok with the remark. "Ah, ok." He smiled nonchalantly. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I accompanied you two." He cast a smile her way. "Would that be ok? Me and Gekko are done training, and I'm really hungry anyway." Kumoi rolled his eyes. "What I meant was I don't want you to accompany us. I don't like you whatsoever, and it's only been a few seconds since we met." he responded, smiling. Despite the smile, Killing Intent leaked from Kumoi, much more than should have been possible. "You can leave now. Unless you have something to say to me?" Umarekawari sighed. He didn't like unneccessary fighting. Deep down, he was a pacifist. "Well..." He said as he showed his triple-tomoe Copy-Wheel Eye, "You are quite gruff, and confident. I like it." He placed his left hand in his pocket and his right was extended horizontal to his face. Only his eyes remaining visible above it. "I sense great strength from you. Show it to me." His eyes began to give off a hypnotic afterimage as he danced backwards, readying himself. Kumoi looked at the boy and began laughing, pointing fingers and attracting a crowd of other students. "Do you actually think you're worth my time?" Kumoi asked, now serious. "I can deal with the Sharingan pretty easily, ask Yoru. And that weird afterimage thing you did was some sort of Taijutsu style, right? I could tell, you made the movements pretty obvious. Now screw off, Kameko and I have to go." "Ah, playing cool are we?" The boy said. "You always treat others like their inferior, does that have to do with some past pain you experienced?" His eyes expression unfazed by the boy's reaction. Kumoi's expression stayed the same. "Playing cool?" Kumoi asked with a confident grin. "Do you honestly think that's what I'm doing? I'm just stating facts here. You're the one who's trying to act cooler than you are, trying to start a fight with me. Plus, aren't you older? Doesn't that dock your 'cool points' or whatever?" "Hmm... Dunno." He smiled. "Never cared what people thought about me." He deactivated his Sharingan. "But... If you don't wanna fight, I see." His eyes reactivated. "Your related to The Copy Ninja, no?" Kumoi shook his head. "No. Just cause I'm a Hatake doesn't mean I'm related to Lord Sixth." he responded before chuckling. "So you've chickened out?" he asked nonchalantly, before letting go of Kameko's hand. "If you can land a hit on me, you can join us." "After you." He said, it seemed his friendly personality returned. "May the best man win. And..." He hesitated to say it, due to his competitive nature. "Good luck." Through all this, he maintained his stance. However, something was different... A dark chakra began to emanate from Umarekawari's body... Kumoi remained unimpressed. "As I always say, age before beauty, so you have to attack me first." he responded nonchalantly, only plopping himself on the ground. "Come on, I wanna see if you can manage to touch me." "Aight." He said. His body flickered for a moment, but remained stationary. Then, at a blinding speed, his body screamed towards Kumoi, and he then launched a kick towards the left side of his head. The One With Wind technique. Always useful. As the leg came at Kumoi, the boy easily avoided. After dodging, Kumoi vanished and reappeared a few feet away. "Disappointing. I think a piece of bread has a better chance of defeating me." Kumoi remarked, causing the students watching to snicker at Umarekawari. "Really?" He smiled as he pointed behind Kumoi. There, was the real Umarekawari. When his body had appeared to flicker, it was actually Umarekawari switching places with his doppelganger. The real Umarekawari was now rushing Kumoi, even without Kumoi's curious technique, his speed was comparable to that of the younger boy's. "Not bad." Kumoi responded, easily avoiding once again and creating distance between them. "I'd say you're at the level of a breadcrumb now." he remarked. "I applaud you on this phenomenal feat." Kumoi said sarcastically, teasing Umarekawari. Once again, this too had been a clone. "I see." A voice echoed from somewhere, but it was unclear where it was coming from. "You're fast... Really fast. That's a cool technique, where'd you learn it?" "Wouldn't you like to know?" Kumoi remarked, cracking his knuckles. "At this rate, you'll never land a hit on me." "Well... Whatever." The boy walked out from his location from amongst the trees. "But... It seems like you're running, shouldn't we be sparring? That would entertain Kameko more." He had dropped the usage of honorifics and assumed his Taijutsu stance once again. Kumoi rolled his eyes. "Like I said, you're not worth my time. If I tried, you'd be in the hospital with a broken...everything." "Have fun, guys. Don't break too many bones." Kameko said as she walked out of the arena and observed from a safe distance. "Boys and their games." she thought as she laughed to herself and slapped her palm on her face. Umarekawari's body exploded into protective blue flames "Ready to play tag?" He smiled as his face was a barely visible. "Just made this technique, hope you like it!" With that, his speed was immensely magnified as he ran towards Kumoi. "I don't like it. Not really." Kumoi responded, the One With Wind technique proving its worth once again. Kumoi sidestepped and avoided the charging blue warrior. "Do you really think that flame stuff is any good? It's just a shitty looking armour. Yoru's flames are way hotter." Umarekawari sighed. This boy was fast. He would have to outthink Kumoi rather than outrun him. "So... You like talking about this Yoru. Maybe I should spar him sometime." He weaved signs and launched a blast of blue flames. Even if the attack missed, it would still siphon some of Kumoi's chakra. Then, maybe he could at least touch him. Kumoi hopped back multiple feet, the flames being nowhere near him, letting his chakra stay with him and not be siphoned. "Hurry up already. If you can't touch me, you can't even reach Yoru's feet." Umarekawari didn't even need to weave signs as he formed several doppelgangers over Kumoi, and simultaneously rushed him at top speed. "You can't run forever. My speed is comparable to even yours now." He stretched out his arm in hopes of landing a breif hit. "That's cute. You think you're as fast as me?" Kumoi asked, shaking his head, flickering away to dodge the incoming arm. "You stand no chance at ever accomplishing that." All of Umarekawari's clones disappeared, including the one coated in fire. He read Kumoi with perfect accuracy with his Sharingan and was able to plant himself in his path. Hoping Kumoi would run into him. Kumoi had expected that. Training with Yoru, a Sharingan user, Kumoi knew the basic tactics that came along with it. Kumoi avoided the obstacle in his path and created distance between the pair. "Last try, or I'm going to the restaurant with Kameko." Umarekawari breathed deeply. Last chance. He assumed his Taijutsu stance and coated himself in blue flames again. "Alright... Let's go." He took off from where he had been standing a nanosecond ago in a blue flaming streak. Circling Kumoi, he then applied his Mirage Kata to create hypnotic afterimages behind him. No matter what, it was near impossible for one to not be affected by these images, for they were amplified by the Sharingan's prowess in casting and seeing through Genjutsu. Waiting nearly twenty seconds for the technique to settle in, he rushed Kumoi at a new speed. The combined effects of the Blue Flame Armor and the fluidity in Umarekawari's movements granted by his Sharingan, even rivaled that of Kumoi's One With Wind technique. As he neared Kumoi, he had smiled. Even if the boy dodged this, he would not be angry. That would be letting his opponent win. "You're good kid, you are gonna be a great shinobi one day. Hell, you already are." He reached out for Kumoi with no intention of hurting the boy. "Let's end this." He thought. And end the battle Kumoi would. Kumoi would be the first to admit that Genjutsu wasn't his strongest suit. The images were disconcerting but in the end, it came from a Taijutsu. Something Kumoi excelled in. The movements followed the same pattern, and were only directly behind Umare, acting as afterimages. As Umarekawari went full speed towards Kumoi, Kumoi smirked. As his opponent approached him, Kumoi used the One With Wind Technique. Yes, Umare's rush was fast, but this technique of Kumoi's was faster, if only slightly. Kumoi avoided it, letting Umare rush past him, not letting him touch him whatsoever. "That's why you shouldn't fucking act like you're better than me. Cause you aren't, and you never will." Kumoi spat before turning to Kameko, his personality becoming much kinder. "Come on!" he began. "Let's go to that restaurant!" "No need to get aggravated, it was a simple attack." Kameko replied in a tranquil tone. "About the restaurant, I would like Umare to tag along." she continued as she gave her teammate a disapproving look. Umarekawari's face brightened, then, suddenly returned to its normal appearance. "Nah..." He said as he dispelled his armor. "I don't need your pity Kameko... I didn't touch him. You deserve to hang out with someone like him." Umarekawari walked past Kumoi. "Have fun." He said as he tucked his hands in his pockets. Kumoi nodded, and grabbed Kameko by the hand beginning to drag her back towards the restaurant. "Sorry about Umare, he tends to be a bit inquisitive at times. Hope I'm not probing but are there any topics you would like us to avoid in conversations?" Kameko asked as she moved along to the restaurant and wondered how a boy appearing so kind would have such a temper but such duality was not foreign to her. Scared by his malevolent aspects she was grateful they were not focused on her. "Oh no, don't worry!" Kumoi responded, smiling at Kameko. "Just don't talk about my family and stuff." he responded, beginning to quicken his pace. "Come on, this restaurant is super fun!" "Family issues too, huh? Well that's a relief." Kameko thought as her face lightened up. "Nice, can't wait to reach there." she said with an interested tone.